


寂静之声

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 你能听见国王陛下震耳欲聋的呼救声吗？





	寂静之声

01 “在浮躁的梦中我茕茕独行。”

 

安度因国王不太记得那究竟是从何时开始的。  
也许是从泰达希尔开始燃烧的时候。他能听见孩子断断续续的哭喊和树木剥落的噼啪声，闻见滚滚烟尘和血肉炙烤的香气。这听起来或许很荒谬，但精灵燃烧的味道和餐桌上的火鸡相比其实并没有太大的不同，意识到这点不会让你想起感恩节的晚宴，只会让你想把昨天的晚饭都吐个干净，直到什么都吐不出来。或者再早些，在天火号紧急撤退的时候。他能看见翻滚的墨绿云层，转瞬即逝的苍白闪电，熊熊燃烧的邪能炮火，以及巨大的，压倒性的黑影——浓重的硫磺味道呛得他无法呼吸，那闻起来就像是地狱本身，在这里，就连圣光也对你的祈祷充耳不闻。

总而言之，那开始于一个噩梦的结束。  
他在浓烟中，哭喊中或是来自地狱的硫磺中苦苦挣扎，然后大汗淋漓地从梦中惊醒，意识到自己并不在焚毁的世界之树或是破碎海滩的前线，而是正安全的待在暴风要塞，躺在那张华丽而舒适的四柱床上。他的丝质睡衣湿透了，冰冷的衣料紧贴着他的后背，深蓝的帷幔紧掩着床，周围一片黑暗，四下无人，寂静无声。  
或许并不是没有人，只是他太疲惫了而没能察觉。

因为下一秒，一只手就从他身侧袭来，掩住他的口鼻，另一只手紧紧钳制着他的后颈，身体抵着他的腰，把他面朝下压在枕头上。袭击者的力道大得惊人，毋宁说高声呼救，他几乎不能呼吸了。就当国王觉得自己几乎要窒息身亡时，来者终于仁慈地放松了手。  
安度因大口喘着气，低声吟诵着咒语，指尖闪动着明亮的光芒——还没等他念完那个短暂的惩击，就被什么东西塞住了嘴。那似乎是他自己的枕巾，被随意揉成一团，粗暴地捅进他的口腔，压住他的舌根，堵住他条件反射的干呕。他刚试图手肘施力撑身反击，来者凌厉的手刀就砍向他的肋下，那并不致命，只会让人出奇的痛，他一时间瘫软趴下。随着金属清脆的合拢声响起，他的双手被袭击者反剪至背后铐住，动弹不得。  
一个受雇于部落的刺客。国王暗想着，他安静地俯身喘息着，等待肋下钻心的疼痛有所缓解，酝酿着一次反击。那人的手肘终于从他腰间离开，伸手去扳他的肩膀——  
就是现在。  
安度因侧肩用力，翻挺向上，双腿朝袭击者脖颈的方向绞去。他几乎就要成功了，可就在他发力的瞬间，一股电流涌过他的全身，让他不受控制地痉挛颤栗，仰面倒下。他几乎感觉不到自己的手腕了，那枚金属镣铐恰到好处地打断了他的攻击。黑暗中。袭击者耐心地等待着他的喘息恢复正常，而后再次扳过他的肩膀，将他面朝下压制着。那人的手指拂过国王散开的长发，轻柔地抚摸着，而后抓起一把缠在手腕上突然用力，  
国王吃痛地半抬着头，太近了，他能感觉到那人的鼻息喷在他的耳后。究竟是什么人能够无视暴风要塞森严的警卫闯入国王的卧室？他早已有无数个机会将自己置于死地，可他没有，他的目的是什么？安度因在头皮发麻中缓慢地思索着。  
那人很快就松开了手，让他的脑袋磕回枕头。没有任何言语，他伸出手拍了拍国王的脸，像是某种警告。这令国王困惑不已，他动了动手腕，金属环纹丝不动，没有任何他能挣脱开的迹象。他不能施法，不能反击，他所能做的就只有让自己疯狂叫嚣的心脏慢下来，等待着刺客的下一步行动。  
那人的手从他的肩上移开，俯下身来压制着他，单手下滑，撩起国王的睡衣，抚摸着他柔软的腹部。那只手是温暖的，却让国王下意识打了个寒颤。他终于想起他在哪里见过这样似曾相识的场景：他曾在马厩见过那些肥硕的仓谷猫扑捉老鼠，猫并不急于吃掉那些猎物，而是满怀期待的享受着它的恐惧，隔着一段距离看着它挪动颤抖的四肢，接着在它企图逃窜的一瞬间伸出利爪，将其按回原地，周而复始。  
直到捕猎者对猎物丧失兴趣。

那些手指像温暖的小蛇，在他腹间游走，缓慢向上，抚过他的胸膛。他突然爆发出一阵力量，使劲挣扎着，那人毫不在意他没有意义的反抗，同样加大了力度，揉捏着他的胸膛，手指抠刮着他的乳尖。另一只手将国王的长发撩向一边，露出他的脖颈。  
“呃——”安度因攥紧双手，发出一生闷哼。那家伙方才重重地咬住了他的后颈，来者粗重的鼻息扫过他的伤口——至少他现在能确定，袭击他的不是巨魔，兽人，或是任何一个长有獠牙的部落种族，那人身上什么特殊的气味也没有，不过话说回来，一位老练的刺客是不会让自己身上沾有什么气味的。  
那人的手突然离开了他，还没能国王稍作喘息，那些手指就再次覆上他的腰。它们攥住安度因的腰向上抬，示意他跪趴起身体。这不是个舒适的姿势，他的手腕被镣铐绞在身后，没有任何施力点，他的肩仍靠在床上，脑袋埋进枕头——要是把脑袋埋进枕头就感受不到接下来的一切就好了，他麻木地想着。他想着那些被家猫逼向墙角的耗子，那些可怜的小东西最后似乎放弃了思考，直挺挺地朝着猫逃窜。

他是一位国王，然而此时此刻他毫无尊严地被按翻在自己的床上，跪趴着任人宰割。他吞下屈辱的叹息，舌头用力地顶着那团塞住他嘴巴的织物。那些手指褪下了他宽松的睡裤，现在正暧昧地揉捏着他的臀部，也许再加上几个湿润的啃噬。  
别想那个。安度因告诫自己。那团织物被他的唾液濡湿了，似乎比一开始小上一圈，在那些令人作呕的触碰中，他终于吐出了那块阻碍他吟唱法术的布团，轻启双唇吟诵出第一个闪过他脑海的咒语——

被心灵尖啸刺破耳膜是什么感觉？  
牧师国王之前从未思考过这个问题，这个咒语总是会恰到好处的让他在被敌群包围时漂亮地逃出生天，留下那群被恐惧慑住心魄的家伙原地打转。但现在他明白了，这真的非常，非常痛苦。一个能够反制他动作的魔法镣铐，为什么他会以为这不会反制他的法术呢？一时间他什么也听不见，刺耳的啸叫似乎依然在他脑海中回荡，剧烈的耳鸣让他头晕。他剧烈喘息着，徒然地瞪大双眼，目之所及一片漆黑。  
来者似乎察觉到他自讨苦吃的尝试，不轻不重地掌掴着他的臀部，安度因有些感谢经久不散的耳鸣，这让他的感官变得迟钝了，可那些手指接下来的动作依然让他反胃，它们突然刺入他的身体，在肠道内分剪翻搅着。从没有人对他做过这个，他的脑子昏沉沉的，似乎放弃了思考。那些手指的离去如同它们插入时那样突然，它们再次攥紧他的腰，随即比手指更粗的东西就缓慢而坚定地楔进他的身体。  
那很疼。不过也没有那么痛。  
国王皱着眉头思索着，没有被自己的咒语贯穿脑海那样难受，也没被电击那样尖锐，但他宁愿同时忍受着心灵尖啸的折磨和十倍强度的电击也不想再多忍受这个哪怕一秒。那人的阴茎在他体内耐心地戳刺着，一次又一次地碾过令他头皮发麻的那点。但他自己的性器依然低垂着，施暴者似乎发现了这点，那些手指覆上他的阴茎，有技巧地抚摸揉捏着，试图将它唤醒，让他一起沉沦在黑暗的欲求中。我办不到。他无声说着，我办不到享受这个，为什么那个混蛋就非要让他也乐在其中呢？那些手指不懂何为放弃，它们的节奏和在他体内抽插的性器一样，没有一刻能让他松下紧绷的神经。  
他觉得自己正一点一点地从内部被碾碎，像只被绑在案头的羔羊，毫无尊严地被屠夫翻搅着内脏。他想要高声呼救，却说不出完整的句子，他微张的口在颠簸和冲撞中发出破碎的呻吟。他趴在枕头上剧烈地干呕着，却发现自己什么吐不出来，也许他没吃晚餐，只有溢出的唾液把他的枕头濡湿了一片。  
我要把它烧掉，如果我还活着的话。在黑暗中茫然地瞪大双眼，死死地盯住面前的枕头。烧掉它，烧掉它，烧掉一切……  
那双手覆上他的双眼，他在更深沉的黑暗中极速下坠着。

 

02 “寂静如顽疾般扩散。”

安度因乌瑞恩国王从梦中猛然惊醒，气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓。汗湿的睡衣贴着他的身体，晨光透过帷幔的缝隙照在他的床上，他伸手重重地按压着额角，感觉自己的脑袋像是被一队迅猛龙碾过，困倦的要命，但至少他还活着——像是突然想到什么似的，他一把扯开深蓝的帷幔，没顾得上穿鞋就翻身站起，几步奔向门边，深呼吸了一口气，伸手推了推门。  
门纹丝不动。  
他转过身，缓慢地赤脚踱向露台，看了看锁得严丝合缝的落地窗，环视着一尘不染的木质地板，长叹了口气。国王回到床边坐下，踩上他的拖鞋，从床头摸过他棕色的发圈，随手抓了抓金色的长发，把它们低低的束起。他的手指无意间蹭过后颈的血痂……血痂？  
冰冷的手指突然攥紧了他的内脏，他颤抖地摸索后颈环形的伤痕，迟缓地收回手，卷起自己的袖子，露出被勒出磨痕的手腕。他使劲揪住床头的枕头，看也不看地扔向墙边的壁炉，他咬着攥紧的拳头，发出无声的哽咽。  
火舌贪婪地舔舐着洁白的布料，羽毛烧灼的味道弥漫着整个房间。

 

安度因国王穿戴整齐，金色的长发一丝不苟地笼在脑后，推门踏向洒满阳光的走廊。  
“陛下。”卫兵队长像往常一样向他挺直腰板敬礼，  
国王快速地点了点头，径直向前走去。片刻之后，他又驻足停下。  
“格雷森士队长。”  
“陛下？”卫兵并足停下，等待着国王的命令。  
“……昨晚要塞的巡逻情况如何？有可疑的擅入者吗？”国王审视着眼前的卫兵。  
“报告陛下，昨夜一切正常。”格雷森队长毫不迟疑地回答，他很年轻，顶多比当今的至高王大上四五岁，但他非常出色。自从他接过暴风要塞的护卫队长以来，还没有发生过任何异常的骚乱。他注视着国王迟缓地点了点头，为什么国王陛下看上去不太高兴？他小心地看向国王下意识颦起眉，心想着，若是年轻的国王能够少皱些眉就更好了，他有个表弟和国王年龄相仿，瞧瞧那孩子的面庞吧，那才是一个19岁少年该有的真正的微笑。他从国王的眉头看向国王眼周下浓重的阴影，在心中叹了口气，他知道这不是他该说的话，可他依然忍不住小心翼翼地开口：  
“您看上去很疲惫，陛下，昨夜巡逻的卫兵吵到您了吗？”  
这没什么的，他从国王还是王子的时候就认识他了，陛下总是很和善，他甚至能叫得出所有在要塞巡逻的卫兵的名字，而那时格雷森还只是个小小的一级士官长——

“——住口！滚下去，你们这群玩忽职守的家伙！”  
一向面带微笑的国王极其罕见地勃然大怒。他骤然提高的呵斥吓得格雷森队长瞬间绷直了脊背，紧低着脑袋，一动不敢动。他能听见国王急促的喘息和远去的脚步声。

 

在享用晚餐的时候，吉恩•格雷迈恩问了他相似的问题。“恕我直言，陛下。您看起来精神很糟糕……而且到现在为止，你几乎什么都没吃。”吉尔尼斯国王的手指向安度因面前的餐盘。国王正心不在焉地拿叉子戳着自己那块牛排，听到狼王的话瞬间攥紧了餐具。  
告诉他。一个声音在他脑子回荡着。告诉他你很害怕，你怕极了，他会帮助你的。  
不。他冷静了下来。  
那个袭击他的人不是部落的成员，否则他不可能还活着。那极有可能是一个人类，他在黑暗中没有察觉到那人的任何特征，那人身手了得，且对暴风要塞熟悉异常，他能避开巡逻的卫兵，想到这里安度因的胃痛苦地蜷缩在一起。他可能是一位你熟悉的人，能为你带上魔法镣铐，施加奇异的迷惑魔法……他可能就是巡逻的卫兵队长，要塞餐桌旁的侍者，或者……  
狼王的手搭上了他的肩，温和地开口，“不要有太大压力，发生的事发生了，而我们总能一起面对困难……孩子，任何问题你都可以和我讲。”  
安度因触电般的抖了抖肩，这让吉恩陡然收回手。“我没事，……只是泰达希尔的战况确实出乎我的意料。”他能相信吉恩吗？他还能相信谁？“我不饿，我的确很累了，我先去歇息一下，回见，吉恩。”  
在他从餐厅回到房间的路上，无数恐怖的猜想呼啸席卷过他的脑海。

在睡觉之前，他点上了房间所有的灯。

 

安度因国王在一片黑暗中醒来。他试图撑身坐起，想要为自己倒上一杯水，然后重新点上那些灯。可他没能成功移动自己的手，一个冰凉的物体紧贴着他的手腕。  
寒意让他瞬间清醒。一只手猛然捏住了他的下颌，摩挲着他的嘴唇。那动作让他汗毛倒竖。  
他又来了。

在无边的漆黑中安度因绝望地想着。他仰面躺着，感觉到那人俯下身来，然后粗重的气息撞向他的唇。那称不上一个亲吻，亲吻应当安全和舒适，发生在彼此相爱，彼此信任的人之间。那人只是冲撞着他，牙齿咬着他的下唇，他尝到血的甜腥。  
他艰难地呼吸着，竭尽全力用额头向前撞去，那可能撞痛了袭击者，他抓住时机快速地向后蜷缩着，准备起身而逃——强烈的电流再次窜过他的四肢百骸，他无声地瘫倒着。一只有力的手攥紧了他的脚踝，那只手上尖锐的利爪划伤了他的皮肤。他觉得自己正缓慢地被拖拽着，重回地狱深处。那人重新把他拉扯回来摔在床上，让他仰面向上，双手压着他的肩膀，低头啃咬着他的脖颈。他发出颤抖的喘息。  
“你是谁？”他想高声质问，却发现自己的只剩气声。  
那人缄默如常，舔舐着他的咽喉，解开他衬衣的纽扣，像蛇那样向下滑去。  
他出神地瞪大双眼，迷失在那片黑暗中，放任那人褪下自己的衣裤，那双手攥住他的膝弯，然后不容置疑地向两边分开，他似乎能听见自己关节处的摩擦声。  
“……你想从我这儿得到什么？”他发出无声的哽咽。  
回答他的只有撕裂般的苦楚。

翌日清晨，国王唤来了军情七处传奇的间谍大师。  
“你有一些绝对可靠的人吗，肖尔？”年轻的国王在作战室的桌前低声发问着。  
“当然，我的小伙子们随时听候您的差遣。”  
“很好。”国王答道。“让你的人今晚守在我的房间门外。”  
“没问题，陛下。”间谍大师果断地回答，从不质疑，从不追问，这就是为什么安度因会想到同肖尔开口。那位袭击者可能神通广大，但就算是他也无法渗透联盟的最锋利的暗影……“或者，”国王眨了眨眼睛，朝肖尔挤出一个勉强的微笑，“一定要小伙子吗，我能有幸邀请一两位身手了得的姑娘吗？”  
肖尔挑了挑眉，随即咧嘴笑了笑，“您根本想象不到我们这儿有多少身手了得的姑娘愿意在您的门前守卫一整夜，陛下。”

 

国王是被尖锐的疼痛刺醒的。  
有人用力地扯住他的长发，几乎要连着头皮拽起。他紧闭着双眼，小声咳嗽着。他摸索着自己的手腕——当然，他永远是被禁锢的。那人粗暴地抓着他的头发，牵引着他坐起身来，然后跌落下床。现在他半倚着冰凉的地板，迷茫地扫视着房间，窗帘紧闭着，他依然什么都看不见，昔日熟悉的场所变得危机四伏。  
袭击者扯着他的长发，半拖着他的手臂，在地面上拉扯着他向前。头皮的阵痛几乎让安度因感觉麻木了。黑暗中，他听见门轴转动的声音。  
他的房门打开了。  
他惊恐地瞪着面前黑暗的走廊，双膝打颤，他的恐惧似乎正在黑暗中慢慢凝结成实体。  
然后他看到光亮。  
袭击者点燃了一支蜡烛，举在他的脑后，那人继续扯着他的头发，示意他向前看去——他看见了肖尔派来的两位精英潜行者女士。她们在忽明忽暗的烛光中相互倚靠在一起，静静沉睡着，胸口平稳地起伏。  
那纤弱的火苗最后晃动了一下，随即熄灭了。

他麻木地跪坐在冷硬的地板上，听凭那个施暴者随意拉扯玩弄着他的发丝，掐着他的脖子将他按倒在地，用脚踢开他冻僵的双腿，掐着腰从后面进入他。  
而他在痛苦的抽搐中甚至不敢发出任何哽咽和呻吟。

 

在清脆的鸟鸣中，安度因国王从床上睁开眼睛。  
他转动僵硬的脖颈，感觉到有温热的液体涌出自己的眼眶，他拉住织物掩住自己的身躯，把脸埋进枕头，蜷缩着。他用了好一会儿才止住自己的哽咽，像一切都没有发生过一样，把自己收拾的一丝不苟，迈步向前。  
他推开房门时，那两位出色的潜行者微笑着告诉他，她们昨晚相互演了一宿的哑剧，没有任何可疑的迹象出现，一切正常。

也许那位袭击者比他所想象的要厉害得多，国王麻木地想着，也许他已经渗入到军情七处的中枢。

 

03“在无遮掩的光芒下我看到——”

安度因国王近日来的休息糟糕透顶，只有他一人知道这是为何。他试过整宿点灯，整宿不睡，派人站在他的床前……可这些无一能够阻止袭击者的到来。他不想说他已经习惯施暴者每晚的折磨，但事实就是，他正逐渐熟悉并开始忍受那些殴打和侵犯。偶尔，相当偶尔，他甚至会试图主动吻向那个施暴者，在来者的耳边低语，询问他的身份并恳求他停下。当然，回答他的永远只有缄默。  
现在他在火光下擦拭着萨拉迈尼——上层精灵之剑，他瞥见自己瘦削的面颊和坚定的眼睛。明日他将远征洛丹伦，为泰达希尔的冤魂做一个交代。也许，在黑暗中，他依旧会在那人的手下尖叫或是哭泣，但只要他还活着，他就永远不会放弃一切，没有任何东西能够阻止他履行自己身为国王的职责。  
他的额头抵着宝剑冰凉的剑身，闭上眼睛，默默祈祷着。

他睁开眼睛，看见熹微的晨光。  
他眉头紧皱，嘴角上扬，最终闭上眼睛大笑并痛哭着——那么久以来，他终于一觉睡到了天明，没有噩梦，没有诡异的袭击者和屈辱的折磨。

他穿戴着崭新的战甲，腰间斜挎着他父亲的剑，奔赴他人生的第一个战场。

 

“我非常想念你……吉安娜阿姨。”当他们从瘟疫漫布的洛丹伦侥幸生还，一切暂歇，只剩下他和那位白发的女法师时，他疲惫而快乐地开口。  
“我也一直惦念着你，安度因。你看上去瘦了很多……我很抱歉我在你最需要的时候离你而去，安度因，你一切都好吗？”吉安娜•普罗德摩尔女士向前一步，关切地询问着。  
不。糟透了。我觉得自己快要被撕碎了。  
他艰难的开合着双唇，然后把它哄骗成一个微笑，“我一切都好，吉安娜，我很高兴有你——”他的颤抖还是没能瞒过那位细腻的女士，他被拉入一个纤细但温暖的怀抱，他能闻见她身上清新的海风和绽放的铃兰。  
但你现在在这儿，我想我会好起来的。当他轻攥着她的深蓝的披风时暗自想到。

 

04“嗨，黑夜，我的老友，我又来找你聊天了。”

“高阶祭司，我也不希望这样，但是阿拉希和赞达拉都在激战，再增援黑海岸，战线就太薄弱了。”安度因国王隔着那张宽大的作战桌，以自己最诚恳的态度朝那位怒气冲冲的暗夜精灵领袖解释着。  
“我的人民需要的是行动，不是借口！部落正亵渎我们的土地，我们不能在暴风城袖手旁观，做一辈子的流亡者！”泰兰德完全没有听从他的意思，她悲怆而愤怒。我理解她。安度因悲伤地想着。“我发誓，泰兰德，我们会在战争结束前收复泰达希尔，但现在我们的增援不足，伤亡在不断增加，我们已经开始征召毫无经验的农夫奔赴战场……我恳请你能够耐心等待。”  
“不可能，卡利姆多是我族人的家园，我们现在就要夺回它！我的族人……”女祭司停顿了一下，闭上眼睛，而后咬牙切齿地开口，“那些无辜的母亲和孩子早在泰达希尔燃烧的时候就直面了战争的惨烈！我要为这场杀戮复仇，让希尔瓦娜斯知道她必定失败！如果联盟不帮助我们，我们就自己上。”  
“泰兰德——”国王无力地呼喊着，而精灵留给他的只有背影。

“陛下？我能说句话吗？”在一旁沉默不语的吉恩•格雷迈恩骤然开口。  
国王掐着自己的眉心，疲惫地朝狼王微笑，“当然，吉恩。你知道你总是能畅所欲言。”  
发须灰白的老者叹了口气，“当吉尔尼斯遭遇不幸时，卡多雷收留了我的子民……如今在他们遭受与我们相同的命运时，我没法袖手旁观，安度因。吉尔尼斯会与他们并肩而战。”狼人看着年轻的国王放下了自己的手，低下头，无意识地微张着口，他咬了咬牙，继续说下去。“我不是在挑衅你，陛下。但是如果我不下令作战，我想米娅会在没有我的情况下独自战斗。”  
金发的国王抬起头，真诚而温柔地回答着，“我明白，吉恩。愿圣光祝福你。”  
吉尔尼斯国王不敢看那孩子的眼睛。

安度因临睡前点上所有的灯，喝上一杯掺了罂粟的热牛奶，换上睡衣，把自己仍在床上。你必须休息。他对自己说着。明早还有许多事情要做。  
他在一遍又一遍的重复中合上双眼。

他听见风声，风声熄灭了一切光明。他又回到静谧的漆黑之中了。  
一双手覆上他的脸颊，那人舔去他脸上的泪痕，探索着他的身体。那些手指轻而易举地分开他的腿，再一次的进入他，撕裂他，占有他。而后扯着他的金发把他扔在地上，扯去他的睡衣丢在一旁，他的脑袋倚靠着床边，麻木地听着鞭子划破空气的猎猎响声，在它抽在自己背上的时候低声抽噎着，呢喃着：

你究竟是谁？

那人的指腹覆上他的伤口，让他倒吸着气，那些手指突然又长出利爪，轻刮着他的伤痕。施暴者俯下身，在他耳边低声叹息着，可他什么也听不见，唯有寂静。他闻见野兽和泥土的气息，闻见皮革和熔岩，闻见钢铁与硝烟，闻见烟尘与硫磺……而后那些气味都消失了，只剩下温热的鼻息。  
他跪在地上，闭着眼睛，在那人掐着他的腰从后面横冲直撞时难以抑制地达到了高潮。

“……陛下，安度因陛下，您醒醒！”  
国王在朦胧中睁开眼睛，看见一张年轻的脸。  
那是位年轻的侍女。国王一贯有着严格的作息，从不需要侍者唤醒和伺候，但今日国王整整一个上午都没有出现众人面前。年轻的侍女忐忑地敲响国王的房门，在无人回应后推门而入，却发现国王几乎赤裸着躺在床边的地板上，她吓坏了，匆忙俯下身来唤醒沉睡的国王。  
安度因茫然地瞪大眼睛，看着那姑娘张合的唇，阳光刺得他眼睛生疼，他咧嘴微笑，他已熟悉黑夜了。  
他掩着口，但这没能阻止这个微笑演变成狂笑，他笑到双肩抖动，笑到蜷缩成一团，笑到眼泪都流了下来。他低着头，在狂笑中断断续续地低语着：  
“他们回来了，他们又来了，我就知道——”  
他抬起头，看向茫然无措的少女。  
“——他们怎么会放过我呢？”

 

05“人们言而不语，人们听而不闻，人们谱写无人吟唱的歌。“

“吉恩，黑海岸战况如何？”国王伫立在小型作战室，紧盯着面前箭头犬牙交错的艾泽拉斯地图。  
“相当胶着，陛下。但我确保我们将迎来最终的胜利。”  
“很好。”国王转过身，紧盯着吉恩的眼睛。“我没想到你会在这儿，以为你会坚守黑海岸。”  
吉尔尼斯国王点了点头，“我不准备待很久，陛下。我立刻就回去，他们需要我，我将亲自确保双线作战的成功。”说罢转身向外走去。  
“吉恩！”  
国王猛地叫住了他。狼王回头望去，看见年轻的国王摆了摆手，几位全副武装的暴风城卫士听从地走出了房间，只留下他们二人。  
他看见国王艰难地张合着口。“如果我请你留下来呢？这不会很久……如果我需要你呢？”

“……我很害怕，吉恩，我怕极了。”  
那孩子努力压抑着自己哽咽，但显然不是很成功。他让吉恩想到了利亚姆王子，比他再小些，再小些……五岁的小王子躺在床上，在忽明忽暗的烛光中说自己害怕那些潜藏在黑瘴林中的女巫，嬷嬷说她们会在半夜抓走走失落单的小孩子然后把他变成乌鸦……他那时是怎么安慰那孩子的？  
“那我就留下来，然后帮你解决你的问题，孩子。”  
他大步上前，一把揽过国王的肩。他感觉到那个年轻的躯体抖了一下，但随即慢慢地放松了下来，那孩子把脑袋靠在自己的肩上，贪婪地呼吸着。  
“我不知道那是谁……是什么，他们每夜都会出现……我不知道我还能相信谁……吉恩，我能相信你吗？”年轻人语无伦次地低语着。吉恩双手扶着他的肩膀，看向他的眼睛。  
“你总是能相信我的，安度因……我向你父亲发了誓。”  
“……救救我。”  
“呼吸——呼吸，安度因，告诉我究竟发生了什么。”

他注视着国王倒退了几步，似乎在衡量着什么，眼光涣散而迷茫地盯着空无一人的角落，最终重新看向他。“这些事情……每一晚都在发生，像影子一样……我无法反抗……”  
安度因双手颤抖地摘掉自己胸前的深蓝绶带，解开繁琐的衣扣，丢掉华丽的礼服外套，接着背对着吉恩，解开衬衫，缓慢地把它们丢在一旁，露出自己布满鞭痕，瘀伤，吻痕的脊背和后颈。  
“救救我。”他转过头说道。

吉恩看着他白皙又不带一丝伤痕的身体，又看向那孩子泪痕遍布的脸，迷茫而无措地斟酌着自己的言语。  
“……你想让我看什么呢？安度因，我的孩子，你究竟是怎么了？”

 

06“因为有个幻影悄无声息地爬过。趁我熟睡时留下了种子。”

“……你看不见，我就知道……”国王迷茫地微张着口，摩挲着自己背上的长条的鞭痕和结块的血痂。“……这是我一个人的地狱。”  
“什么？”发须灰白的老国王担忧而急切的发问。  
“没事了，吉恩。”他平静了下来，那些怀疑和惶恐一瞬间都消失了，他现在知道真实和虚构的边界在哪儿了，“我很好，忘了这个……我很抱歉让你担心了，现在你可以离开了，泰兰德需要你，联盟需要你。为我带来黑海岸的捷报吧。”

安度因国王不太记得那究竟是从何时结束的——这总会结束的，没有什么能够永恒。但那可能是一段时间之后的事了，至少今晚还没有。今晚他没有加强要塞的防卫，没有反复检查门窗，甚至没有点上一盏灯。他拉开深蓝的帷幔，躺在床上坠入梦乡。

一双手覆上他的眼睛，一个吻烙上他的唇。  
“我知道你会来的。”  
他低语着，伸手揽过来者的肩，在黑暗中热切地回应着缄默的吻。

——END——


End file.
